Miss Murder
by X.Electric.Sugar.Pop.X
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive receives a letter from Queen Victoria; presenting him a case about what she believes to be a string of Murders. All for people who have made it big, then mysteriously died overnight. Each victim stated as a natural Death. The cases taking place over the past several years. When Ciel and Sebastian find the culprit, she is nothing of what they expected... or is she?
1. Prolougue

**Hey this is my FIRST Kuroshitsuji fanficX3 I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!**

**And yes ****Some of you people might argue that a ****female butler** should be **called** a maid or housekeeper, but those jobs do not accurately describe the all the duties of a **butler, just saying:P cuz my OC is a female butler!**

**Disclaimer: Even though you know this I only own my OC's and some other places and such mentioned in here:P ****I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLACES MENTIONED OR SHOWN IN THE ANIME OR MANGA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!**

**This Chapter was edited by my Awesomazing sister Joey!**

**Prologue…**

* * *

"What? This cannot be happening! You mean it's gone, ALL of my money?!" Jameson Corvente said over the pay phone, unaware of the listener right outside the box. There were voices heard on the other end.

"My sister! But my father signed his will in my name! He changed it?! Preposterous! Where will I live! No, I have no more money! I better support myself?! My sister hates me she would never let me in! Well, then GOOD DAY to you to sir!" The man hung up the phone and a certain eavesdropper took this as her chance.

"Hello, I couldn't help but hear that you have got yourself in quite a predicament!" she said, scaring him out of his mind.

"That is certainly none of your business miss! Good day!" he said turning to walk away.

"What if I told you I could help and even possibly fix this simple problem you have?" she asked sweetly.

"What do you mean?" the tall, thin blonde asked. She scanned his blue eyes with her emerald ones; finding curiosity.

"What I mean is that I can fix your problem! I can get you your money back ALONG with more!" she exclaimed to him.

"How about we talk somewhere more private?" he stated and started walking for her to follow.

"Gladly," she said. As she followed him she smirked. Jackpot. They made it to a restaurant where they ordered some food. Silent, until Jameson spoke up.

"So, what is this thing you were speaking of earlier?" he asked taking a gentleman bite of the steak he ordered.

"Well, I believe you know very well what I said and meant earlier," she stated, looking at him blankly and taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Yes, but how could you get what, I must say, is rightfully MINE back?" he asked.

"Well, in order for what you want you must give up something. And make a deal with me!" she answered.

"What do you want?"

Her expression got darker.

"Your soul," she said deeply. He had fear flash into his eyes but it left as soon as it came, he decided to question further.

"You mean to murder me?"

"I mean, I get you your side of the deal and I shall protect you until the very day you die." she answered.

"Protect me?"

"But of course! That is if you would like to see me until your last days, though, even then I would be there in the shadows."

He looked her up and down and smirked.

"Would you please explain this deal to me, milady?" he asked. Not really believing her, but hoping for his only chance.

"Well, I give you your desires and greedy human wants and continue to give them to you until the day of your death. I shall also protect you from all other threats towards you. I shall stick by your side and cater to your every need," she explained.

"Now what about my soul?"

"Now that's the tricky part; along with the contract deal you must always have a payment back; And in my case it is your soul. Once you die I shall take your soul with nothing for you to do about it. Unless you decline of course, then you may forget of this meeting and go back to however your life is to turn out."

"What are you?" He asked, looking at her oddly.

"I am surprised you have not figured me out yet! Your kind has plenty of folklore of mine. You could say I am simply one from downstairs." She winked on the last sentence.

"You mean a demon?"

"I believe that is what you call us," she answered.

"How do I know you won't break this deal and run along with my soul?" He questioned.

"Because, we demons, never lie of a deal, not really anything; we stick to it and if not; we die." She answered his question carefully. There was a silence, though she did not lose her patience. They finished their meals and paid. They both stood up.

"I think we have a deal, milady." He smiled at his final decision, so did she. He shook her hand as a mark of a final decision.

"Then let's get going!" she exclaimed and they walked out. They slept at a motel, in separate rooms, for the night.

* * *

The next day Jameson's sister was found dead in her bed from 'natural causes'.

"Miss, milady!" James was pounding upon her motel door. She opened it looking fine as ever. He had a few escaped tears on his face.

"I have a name, I hope you do know!" she said.

"Never mind that now! Did you do this?!" he asked showing her the newspaper.

"Well, it says here she died of natural causes. Do you not trust the police?" she asked with no emotion.

"Yes, but do you not find it weird that she died just one day after our deal?! Leaving everything to me!" He exclaimed.

"Why I do find that coincidental, but I do rest assure you natural death was involved with this," she simply stated. She did kill her, but she wasn't lying. It was only _natural _for her to _die_ from the she-demon stopping her heart.

"Are you positive?" he asked.

"On my life," she said seriously.

"Oh, my poor sister…" he started to cry. She took him and set him on the couch in her room.

"Hey, it is just the way of life, all will be okay," she said encouragingly.

"Th-Thank you mil- What is your n-name?" he stuttered, cracking over his voice.

"Well, ever since you made the deal it is you choice of my name," she stated.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"R-Rosalie… how about Rosalie?" he asked.

"Anything you wish, master. I do believe it is a dazzling name," she answered. "Isn't that your sister's name?" she wondered.

"Yes," he stated. "But, wait, how are you to know?" More rising suspicion came from him to her. She picked up some neatly folded papers next to her and smiled a Cheshire grin.

"Why the newspaper of course!" she exclaimed. He laughed a little. He rolled up his sleeve from heat a jumped a little.

"R-Rosalie!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, master?" she asked calmly; knowing his next question.

"What on earth is this thing on my arm?!" he asked. The mark was a Pentacle with a pointed border around it.

"Why that is the mark of our deal, like a seal so-you-say," she answered. "I have one too," she stated and showed him the back of her hand where the same symbol marked, except, instead of black like his; hers was crimson red.

* * *

The next day they were living in the mansion with Rosalie as James Butler. They had several other maids and servants, too. Basically all was well for them and life went on regularly. Well, as regular as it could get with a female demon butler, a mentally ill servant along with two maids who had gotten very sick. One of them dead after three weeks. All was well in the Corvente house; until July 16.

* * *

It was around 10:30PM July 17th. A young lady looking around 19 years of age was reading a newspaper fresh off the stand. She was standing in a dark alley dimly lit by the moonlight. Her hair was a deep black, tinting purple and blue in the light. Her eyes an Emerald green; just as her birthstone. She was wearing a simple black dress that went to her shins. Black leggings and vinyl black stilettos. The article that she was reading took place almost exactly 24 hours ago.

* * *

LONDON NEWS

Mr. Jameson Corvente was found dead in his bed this morning by server and friend Becke Mornesa. Police think it to be a heart attack, but No signs of struggle and was perfectly healthy by lab results so far. Police are still looking in on it but it seems like a Natural Death.

* * *

The maiden laughed a little, then crumpled up the newspaper and started walking. When she made her way out of the alley and out on the streets of London, she threw the paper to a waste can 20 feet away; easily making it in. She started on her way, thinking of the previous night.

*FLASHBACK*

Rosalie walked into her master's bedroom of the large manor, smirking. She walked in slowly and to the side of the bed where James Corvente slept. She put the tip of her index finger to his heart and concentrated. Within mere seconds a cerulean blue glow emanated from his chest; stopping his heart as he fell asleep… forever.

The glow shot from his chest and formed next to the bed. The blue faded away and James stood there, at least his spirit did. He looked confused until he saw his body. His eyes widened in fear. When he saw Rosalie, they grew angry.

"Rosalie! What have you done?!" he demanded. He looked to his arm and saw the 'Seal' had disappeared.

"I believe I have killed you… Can you humans not even figure that out?" she teased.

"I figured that when I looked at my body with you standing over it!" He tried to punch her, but missing by his fist going straight through her face. She smirked.

"Then why didn't you just say so!" she exclaimed.

"I have no time for this! We had a deal; you were to protect me, not kill me!" he yelled. Yet no one could hear, only Rosalie.

"I was to protect you from 'all other threats' I never said myself, you humans are so easy to fool. I did kill your dear sister by the way, the same way I did you, yet I did not lie; it was only natural for her to die by my hand! And before you even say it, no, I have never lied and no I have not broken the deal, your soul is mine!" She stuck her hand through his chest. The cerulean glow came back as he started to be sucked into her. He mustered out a question before he was completely absorbed.

"How could you do this?!" She smiled and gave him a straight answer before she took in his soul.

"Because, I am simply a butler from hell!" She winked at him then absorbed his soul and he was gone.

"Aww, and I thought I was gonna have a little fun!" a voice sounded behind Jameson Corvente's ex-butler.

"Hmm, you're the reaper, huh?" Rosalie more stated than questioned. She turned and faced the intruder. He was tall with short red hair, glowing yellow eyes ringed with green around the pupil. He had red glasses and was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, black pants and overcoat. He was also holding a little sickle.

"Yes, Grell Sutcliff," he said giving a bow with a twirl of his hand. He looked up and smiled showing off his pointy teeth.

"Hmm," she said nodding up her head a little. "Interesting, and here I thought I would have a challenge," she teased.

"I was here for the Corvente fellow, not you, but I do suppose I might have to cut his soul out of you after seeing that display. You could use a little red." He flashed another toothy smile. She just sighed. Then looked up to him and smirked.

"I do so hope to meet you again and continue this, but I am afraid I'm going to have to cut this short, by the way my name is Rose." With that she ran and jumped out the window. Grell quickly made his way after her, but when he looked out the window. She was gone and he smiled.

"May we meet again, Rose." With that he went off for his other reapings.

* * *

**Le End.**

**What do you think? Please tell me! I am open to criticism and if your one who wants to flame GO AHEAD! It dosent bother me:P Idea's are fun too^-^ Oh, and I know I kinda hinted something with Grell at the end but I don't even know what or if there are even going to be any pairings in this fic! but there probably will be in the future, what kind of good story dosen't have that cheesy, clich****é romance? HahaXD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, Chapter 1! (Since the last one was a prologue:P) It takes place after the first episode! Please Enjoy and Review^-^****  
Mentions: Danke to X. Wide . Awake .X and X. Anime . Glambert . Music . Alien .X (Minus the spaces:P)**

**Also to**

**InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47, Vampgirl1298, promocat and Amber Nikole Leigh!**

* * *

"Master, I have brought you your afternoon tea." Sebastian said rolling in a cart, which held a China tea set, Into Ciel Phantomhive's study.

"It's about time." Ciel said.

"I must apologize for the delay," Sebastian started while pouring the steaming tea into a cup "Mey-Rin, being her clumsy self, nearly knocked the whole tea cabinet down. He finished pouring setting the tea on his master's desk.

Ciel sighed. He was still very irritated from the night before, Damian, he was previously the owner of the Poseidon Company's Indian Factory that makes and supplies stuffed animals for Ciel's Funtom Company. He had come to scam Ciel into giving him more money for a workforce he no longer employs. How dare he come and try such an incompetent scam?! Unthinkable!

"I see you're still upset, young master." Sebastian stated looking at the young Earl.

"It was a stupid act made by a stupid man, what's done cannot be undone, I shall get over it soon enough." Ciel said.

"Of course, but I do believe he learned his lesson in the little game we played." Sebastian said smiling. Ciel kept a straight face.

"Let us hope the lesson was learned." There was a short silence, A few seconds passed and a doorbell rung through the manor.

"Hmm, another guest? Were you expecting anyone?" Sebastian asked looking to Ciel.

"No." Ciel answered straight, after, The doorbell rung again.

"I wonder who it could be?" Sebastian wondered aloud. The second before he was about to go, Ciel stopped him.

"Well don't just stand there!" He said with an unwelcoming attitude. Sebastian twitched his eyebrow in distaste for his master's tone, but it was all brushed aside as the doorbell rung for a third time. Sebastian was at the door in a second's time. When he opened the door he saw the Royal messenger.

"Hello, Welcome to the Phantomhive manor! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sebastian greeted with a smile.

"No need for formalities, Mr. Michaelis" He said "I have come to deliver a little package from the Queen herself, letter attached!" He exclaimed, a little sarcastically. He was rather tall, short light brown hair and bright blue eyes that smiled when his pink lips did. He handed the box, then letter to Sebastian.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I have a job to tend to and I am sure Mr. Phantomhive is busy. I wouldn't want to bring a burden. Have a nice day Mr. Michaelis." He gave a salute and walked back to the carriage he came in.

"Goodbye, a nice day to you as well." Sebastian said, he gave a small bow and shut the manor door. The messenger, Jonathon, heard and smiled as he got inside the carriage. Sebastian made his way to the study with the package and set it on Ciel's desk.

"A messenger I presume." Ciel stated when Sebastian put the package down.

"The royal messenger, he came to deliver this package from the Queen." Sebastian said.

"Hm," Ciel said, carefully breaking the red wax seal on the letter.

_Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I have been dabbling through the records after receiving a certain letter from Becke Mornesa and found several very interesting cases. It seems several men and woman alike have made it big in their lives, and then mysteriously died overnight, said to be a natural Death. These cases take place over the last 50 years. The only problem being no connection between the victims and the time of death differing in age and date, yet I believe there are more ominous circumstances to this that do not appear in the news. In this package I have gathered all the information I could. I would appreciate if you would check it out for me. _

_Queen Victoria_

Ciel read the letter aloud.

"Make it big, and then die… Sounds like these people got what they wanted before death…" Sebastian said.

"I must agree, it says here the latest victim was a Mr. Jameson Corvente, we shall check his home out tomorrow. After him we should look at the other victims and find out the reason behind the murders… or natural deaths." Ciel said

"Whichever it is we will figure it out." Sebastian said.

"Yes, I will look over these case files now…" Ciel said undoing the string on the package.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian said while putting a hand over his chest and bowing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must tend to dinner before Bardroy decides to torch it again." Sebastian said. Then he left, thinking about the case… and dinner.

* * *

**Yay, Chp. 2^-^ I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review^-^ I know it was a little short; the next Chapter will be shorter. Chapter 3 is long though^-^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know it is SUPER SHORT! But hey the next Chapter is rather long so it kind of evens out… Enjoy and Review^-^ Thanks to all of you who have!**

* * *

"Are you ready to leave, Young Master?" Sebastian asked looking down to Ciel. They were standing at the Phantomhive manor doorway.

"Yes I am." He answered walking out the door and into the carriage. Sebastian followed and stopped midway from the manor to the carriage.

"Bard, Finny, Meyrin I am putting Tanaka in charge." Sebastian said with a smile. They were all now standing in the doorway. His demeanor got very serious next. "I hope for your sake the house is straightened up and acceptable for the Young Master by the time of our return." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" All three said giving a salute.

"Ho-ho-ho." Tanaka replied. Sebastian nodded and went to his previous smile.

"Good, I and Master Ciel should be back within the week. Goodbye." Sebastian said then turned around and left.

"Goodbye!" Meyrin yelled to him.

"See ya later!" Finny exclaimed waving.

"Bye." Baldroy simply said leaning against the doorway.

"Ho-ho-ho" Tanaka said.

"How far is this Corvente Manor anyway?" Ciel asked as soon as they were moving.

"The trip will take until tomorrow morning. I have gotten us reservations at Crepusculum inn; I think you will find it satisfactory." Sebastian answered. Ciel just sighed and looked out the window with his unpatched eye.

They arrived at the inn at 6:00AM the next day. Ciel was asleep, laying on a bench in the carriage. Sebastian thanked the carriage driver and carried his master into his room, not wanting to wake him just yet.

The area they had, had two bedrooms and a living room. On the first floor was a large kitchen all the resident's shared. Sebastian found it suitable for a short stay

* * *

**Thanks for reading the shortness! lolzXD The next one is longer, I promise! AND The Inn they are at is one of those inns where it is like a house with a lot of rooms and such… Please Review! Thanks for reading^-^**


End file.
